the ship of time moves on
by Suzume Suzuki
Summary: I've always wanted to see Akizuki and Kakunojo get together so here's my story. It's mostly about those two, along with some of the other characters. It starts 4 years after the ending of Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto. *Yuyuma is Kakunojo's first name; the title comes from the lyrics of the opening Kouya Ruten (The Vicissitudes of the Wilderness)
1. Chapter 1

_4 years later…_

The ship gave a loud "Whooooooooooooooooot" and then, it was off, puffs of smoke trailing behind it. Akizuki glanced backwards as he picked up his suitcase. It was quite a journey and now, he was finally, at long last, home. With a sigh, he walked off the dock and into the bustling streets of Japan.

"Come one, come all! To the Kakunojo Yuyama Troupe performance tomorrow at night! With our newest show, The Heart of the Swordsman! Come one, come all!" Rang out Yuyama's voice. The crowd cheered as flyers fluttered about in the air. Hands reached for them as they came floating down. Yuyama looked back at her troupe and chuckled in delight. Things were busy as usual for them.

"Hey, Chief. When do you think Akizuki-kun is coming back?" asked Benimaru suddenly as the troupe sat down at the table to eat snacks.

"Shh!" Kobako whispered fiercely, "Don't say that…you know what the Chief feels when she thinks of…"

Yuyama looked down on the kids. _They're not so little anymore_, she thought with a jolt. She smiled and said "It's okay." She glimpsed out the window and poured some tea for herself. "Say…where did Shiranui go?"

The children snickered and Kakashi coughed along with Zagashira.

_Meanwhile…_

The door of the restaurant slid open.

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaayuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Shiranui chirped, leaping forward and gave Kotoha, a former oiran, a hug.

The other men in the restaurant grumbled and Kotoha shrugged him off.

"Ah, welcome!" She said and called to another waitress, "Yumi! Come help this customer!" Then, she whisked away, leaving poor Shiranui to stand there alone.

"Tayu!" He complained and sighed as he sat down in chair, smoking a pipe.

The waitress Yumi giggled and asked "What would you like sir?"

_Later that day…_

Akizuki walked through the crowded streets, holding a hot bun in one hand and his luggage in the other. He glanced down at the flyer at his feet. He smiled. Of course, Yuyama and her troupe had a new show. _Perfect_, Akizuki thought, _I'll be there_.

Taking a bite, he walked onwards to the tent flags that waved in the distance.

"Argh! Where is that Shiranui when you need him?!" Zagashira mumbled as he snatched a costume mask.

There was a loud bang and a voice that called out "I'm here! I'll go change into my costume!"

"About time." Kobako muttered, making disapproving tsks.

Once the troupe was all set, Yuyama walked up to the center of the stage in her decorative show costume and kneeled down, bowing.

"Welcome to the Kakunojo Yuyama Troupe's newest show, The Heart of the Swordsman! Watch us until the very end and enjoy our show!" She announced loudly to the audience. The spectators clapped in delight.

The curtains were revealed and the show began.

_Ah, just in time_, Akizuki thought as he stepped inside the enormous tent that could fit many people, after paying for his ticket. He stood in the back and looked at the person in the spotlight on the stage. His heart skipped a beat.

_Kakunojo!_

How glad he was to see her well and happy! Throughout the show, he only had eyes for her. Her graceful movements, her strong, dramatic voice that awed the audience. He chortled and thought of the souvenir he had bought for her. _I hope she likes it_, Akizuki thought.

Soon, the show was over and the curtains were released. The audience clapped and cheered and then filed out of the tent. Akizuki stayed where he stood.

From behind the stage, the troupe entered the spectator's area. Then, Yuyama looked up and saw him. And Akizuki knew that she recognized him immediately by the shine in her eyes.

"Akizuki-sama!"

She ran all the way up to him and flung her arms around his neck. He smiled as she held onto him tightly, tears spilling down from her pale, soft cheeks.

The rest of the troupe gasped and hurried after their chief.

"Akizuki-kun! You're back!" Shiranui blurted out.

"Yay! He's back!" Kobako and Benimaru shouted in delight and hugged Akizuki's legs. Akizuki laughed and staggered back a bit and Yuyama released him. She sniffled and whispered "Welcome home, Akizuki-sama. We've been waiting for you."

Yuyama stared deep into his eyes and her heart pounded. He was here, standing before him. The Eternal Assassin: Akizuki Youjiro.

That night, there was a great celebration and even Kotoha came over and welcomed Akizuki home. After the feast, the children fell asleep and the adults talked and chatted with one another.

"So, Akizuki-kun, what was it like in the West?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, it was a rather nice country. But it was a little cold and rainy there." Akizuki answered after a moment of pondering, "I learned a lot and saw a lot. It is vastly different from here."

"That's nice..." Kotoha remarked, "So what did you see?"

"I saw those horse carriages, men in suits and women in those billowy dresses. The streets were of cobblestone and many stores lined on the sidewalks. I saw many things like…" (Meaning: he continues to talk and elaborate)

After a while, the people made their way back to their beds.

Akizuki walked over to a nearby jetty and stared across the ocean at the setting sun in the orange and red sky.

A soft singing reached his voice and he instantly recognized it.

"One, offer a prayer to the setting sun…Two, the evening primrose of an amulet-offering temple…"

He turned around and his eyes softened.

Yuyama's voice was melodious and soft as she walked over to stand next to him. She squatted down and continued to sing.

"Three, when the magnificent sky dawns…Four, carrying a child who cries in the night…"

Akizuki shut his eyes and began to hum. Soon, his voice joined in with hers. A beautiful duet.

"Ten, far away I have become a child of the demons…"

The song ended as the moon began to rise and shine brilliantly in the night sky. There was a moment of silence as the pair stared out beyond the ocean, sitting down on the jetty. The wind ruffled their hair and clothes. Somewhere, a seagull called.

Somehow, their hands met in the middle and they blushed as they stared at each other. Then, Yuyama smiled and tightened her hands around his and Akizuki sighed in content.

"Will you stay with me and see our future?" He asked quietly.

In response, Yuyama leaned on his shoulder and replied "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day…_

Yuyama was busy folding her clothes in her room that had been recently washed when there was a soft knock on the door and in stepped Akizuki.

"Akizuki-sama! Is there anything you need?" Yuyama asked as she paused and stood to face him.

"No, not really…" Akizuki began. From behind, he brought out an ornate flower hairclip. The hairclip had sapphire blue and crimson red petals. "I forgot to give this to you yesterday. I bought you a souvenir from the West."

Yuyama gasped and gently took the clip from Akizuki's hands. "It's beautiful…" She breathed. Hastily, she clipped it into her hair and smiled. "How do I look?"

Akizuki smiled in return and replied "Beautiful…"

Yuyama felt heat rushing into her cheeks and bowed to hide them. "Thank you very much, Akizuki-sama. I will treasure it."

"You don't have to keep calling me Akizuki-sama."

Yuyama looked back up and for a moment, they gazed at one another.

Then, Yuyama winked and replied "Of course, Akizuki." She quickly finished folding the last clothes and headed out for lunch, following behind Akizuki. She gasped softly at a sudden touch, but then her eyes softened and Yuyama smiled gently. Together, they walked out of her room, holding hands.

"Alright! Places people!" Yuyama exclaimed as she entered the tent.

"Yosh!" Shiranui cried as he hopped up the stage. Benimaru and Kobako scrambled to the stage and lumbering slowly behind them were Zagashira and Kakashi.

"We're going to practice part two of The Heart of the Swordsman." Yuyama declared as she handed out the script. Since Soutetsu had passed away, Zagashira and Yuyama together wrote the scripts.

_But we are nowhere near as good as a script author as Sensei_, Yuyama thought dejectedly. But the troupe wanted to continue on with their acting so they adapted and it was still pretty good, what Zagashira and Yuyama came up with.

There was the flap of the tent curtain and Yuyama turned around. _Akizuki!_

"Akizuki-kun," greeted Zagashira with some surprise, "Are you going to watch our rehearsal?"

Akizuki looked around the tent fully now that it was mostly empty except for some props lying around. It looked quite different without so many people sitting in it.

"Yes, I'll watch."

He stood with his back against a pole and nodded for them to continue on with their practice.

"Alright, begin Shiranui." Yuyama directed after tearing her eyes off of Akizuki whose sudden appearance quite shocked her.

And so the rehearsal began and Akizuki watched intently. Suddenly, Benimaru asked "Hey! Can Akizuki be the swordsman instead of Shiranui?"

Shiranui coughed and began to act indignantly.

Yuyama glanced at Zagashira, who gave her a small nod and smiled. Gulping, Yuyama gazed across the length of the tent and met Akizuki's eyes nervously.

"Is that alright with you?" She called anxiously to him.

A second later came his response. "Yes, if that's all right. I can fill in the spot. But I'll need a sword." (His and Yuyama's Moon Tear swords were given in care to Master Shouten) Yuyama's heart sped up. Kakashi rummaged around for one in the storage and prop room and hustled back carrying a sakabatou. "It's got the flat side where the sharp edge would be on a katana. You cannot kill someone with it so it's safer to use." Kakashi explained to Akizuki as he took it and observed the weapon.

"It feels different. It feels heavier than my Moon Tear sword." Akizuki remarked as he balanced it in his hands, feeling how heavy the sakabatou was. He tested it out and grunted. "I need to get used to it."

"Well, it's yours now."

Yuyama sighed tiredly at the end of rehearsal. She opened the flap of the tent and looked out. _The sky is already becoming pink and orange, _Yuyama thought as she walked back inside and back to her room to get her own sakabatou. She too, needed to get used to it and she was gradually feeling more comfortable. _I'll go practice a bit before it gets too dark, _she decided. Gripping the scabbard, she left the tent and found an area with few obstacles.

"Hai!" She shouted as she thrust the sword at an imaginary opponent. Then, she twisted around abruptly and parried an imaginary blow, then brought the weapon over her head and slashed it downwards.

_Clang!_ The sound of clashing metal resounded in the air.

Akizuki's sakabatou met head-on against her own.

"Wha-?" Yuyama sputtered in astonishment and goggled her eyes at Akizuki.

A grin crawled onto his face and he asked politely "May I practice with you?"

Yuyama was dumb-founded. Then, her eyebrows knitted together and she sprang back; only to come back charging and the sound of metal colliding with each other once again echoed in the air.

"Very well." She growled as she struggled to push Akizuki's sword.

Many times did their swords cross and many times did they retreat and parry each other's blow.

The two stood apart in a defensive position, watching each other for any sudden movements. Without warning, snarling, Yuyama slid to her left, pivoted on her foot, and charged forward.

In a flurry, the sakabatou flew into the air and buried itself into the earth. Akizuki's sakabatou was pointing directly at Yuyama's neck. The hair on her neck rose and she trembled.

They stood there for a while in silence, watching each other and staring into each other's eyes, trying to seek and decipher what mysteries lay in those pools of depths.

Then, Akizuki sheathed his sakabatou, picked up Yuyama's and gently handed it to her.

"You have improved. You must've practiced while I was gone." Akizuki commented.

Yuyama sheathed her sword and looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "I wanted to keep practicing and keep my skill sharp and intact."

Quietly, they tracked back to the tent. As they walked, Yuyama suddenly thought of something.

"Um…Akizuki…will you practice with me? That is…if that's okay with you…I mean, you don't have to but-"

Yuyama faltered and flushed with embarrassment.

"I will if you'd like." Akizuki murmured when she stopped. He turned his head to look at her. He blushed when he noticed her red cheeks.

"I would like you to practice with me." Yuyama finally confessed. Both of them began to smile and Yuyama reached out to hold his hand, which Akizuki took and held firmly.

"Thank you." Yuyama murmured as they made their way back again and Akizuki squeezed her hand in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuyama bounced the ball and passed it to Kobako. Kobako then threw it high into the air.

"I got it!" Benimaru cried as he rushed forward. He missed and it bounced on his face and bounced down to the ground. Kobako giggled as her little brother gingerly rubbed his nose and pouted, moaning "My nose hurts!"

Yuyama laughed softly and daintily placed her finger on his hurt nose. She tapped it and said "There. All better." This brought on more giggles from Kobako, who suddenly snorted. Benimaru stared at his sister, before laughing as she blushed in embarrassment. Yuyama shook her head fondly. They were still kids at heart.

"Kakunojo."

Yuyama whirled around. _It's the first time he actually said my name!_, she realized when she saw who spoke.

"I've decided to pay Master Shouten and Tatewaki-sama a visit. Do you want to come?" Akizuki asked.

Yuyama patted dust off her kimono and replied firmly "Yes."

They were traveling through a path in the woods when there was a "snap" and Yuyama tripped.

"Oh no!" She wailed as she looked down at her feet to see that one of her sandals had broken. Akizuki paused and turned back. He knelt down and looked up at her. "Put your foot here." He said, indicating his knee.

Yuyama was suddenly reminded of the same scene; only it was four years ago when they were traveling together to hunt down the evil Lord's Head. She blushed deeply and hesitated.

Akizuki sighed. It was like before. Almost exactly the same except that it was four years ago. Gently, he took her foot in his hands like it was the most fragile thing in the world, and placed it on his knee and began to tie the broken straw ends.

"Um…sorry about this…" Yuyama stuttered as she stood with one foot on Akizuki's knee.

"It's alright…Okay, I've tied it. It should hold for now. We might need to get you another pair." Akizuki said as he released her foot and stood up.

"It reminded me of…" Yuyama trailed off. Akizuki gazed knowingly at her and smiled, chortling as he reminisced the past. "I remember…"

Yuyama felt heat rising up in her cheeks again and decidedly looked down at her fixed sandal, examining it in newfound interest.

"Alright, let's continue on our way." Akizuki sighed when he sensed her distress, taking her hand.

"Does Master Shouten know we are coming?" Yuyama asked, suddenly thinking of it.

"I wrote them a letter. It should've arrived by now." Came the answer.

_It's been so long,_ Yuyama marveled as they walked, hand in hand.

"I wonder how they are doing." She wondered out loud.

The sky was becoming dark with rainclouds and soon enough, droplets of rain began to fall to the ground.

"We need to hurry up." Akizuki hissed as the drizzle transformed into a downpour.

Pulling a straw hat over her head, Yuyama dashed forward behind Akizuki, heading for shelter. A lonely house stood in the middle of a farming field and Akizuki decided to seek shelter there. He gripped his sakabatou tightly as water splashed across his face and trickled down his neck, sending shivers of cold down his spine.

"Excuse me? Is there anyone home?" Akizuki panted when he reached the door of the cottage.

The _pitter-patter_ sound of the rain hitting the ground was heard. Then, there was a rustle in the cottage and a head appeared at the door.

It was an old lady, with white wispy hair and rosy cheeks. Her face was covered with wrinkles and her skin folded when she spoke.

"Oh my, traipsing youngsters! In the rain! Husband, we have some travelers in the rain! I'm letting them in!"

Graciously, the woman led them inside and they saw an old man with gray hair and a long beard sitting by a fire with a pot of stew over it.

"Hmph…What have we got here? Swords? Are you two samurais? You're not supposed to carry swords anymore…" the old man growled in annoyance.

"We are so sorry for intruding on you. Please treat us well." Yuyama apologized to the old couple, bowing before them.

"Oh no dear, it is fine. Don't mind my husband. He is always grumpy." The old lady laughed. Her husband grunted, as if in affirmative. She poured the two wet travelers some nice warm tea, which Akizuki and Yuyama sipped gladly.

"What is your name?" The old lady asked kindly as she handed them some biscuits and a small bowl of the brewing stew, the waft of its aroma floating in the air.

"My name is Yuyama, obaa-san. This is Akizuki." Yuyama answered.

"I see…must be nice to be young…" The old lady said dreamily, sighing. Her husband shifted and snorted in contempt.

"They're all fools, young people these days." He barked. "Why is that?" Yuyama asked politely. There was a pause. Yuyama panicked, thinking she had said something wrong. The old woman noticed this and she said quickly "Don't worry, Yuyama-chan. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just that…our son died during the war…the last years of the Shogunate…the Bakumatsu…"

The room fell quiet once again, only the sound of the rain was to be heard and the simmering of the stew. "I'm sorry…" Yuyama murmured, breaking the silence. Akizuki pondered thoughtfully as he sipped his soup. _What if I had been involved in the battles too? Like those soldiers? Where would I be now? Would I have ever met Chief and the rest of the troupe?_

"I am sorry as well for your loss…" Akizuki added after collecting his thoughts. He glanced outside and noted that the rain was beginning to dissipate. Turning to Yuyama, he said "Zachou…the rain is beginning to stop." He still liked to call her that.

Yuyama twisted her head. "You're right." Turning back to her gracious hosts, she said "Once again, we are so sorry for intruding on you. We will not bother you any further. Thank you very much for taking care of us." They bowed again and turned to leave.

"Wait, young man. Tsubaki, get some food for them on their journey." The old man grumbled suddenly. Akizuki faced the old man again as the women left the cottage. The old man spun around with his back facing Akizuki. He sat hunched for some time in silence and Akizuki wondered if there was something wrong. Slowly, he began to realize that the old man was crying.

"Ojii-san! Are you alright?" Akizuki asked, moving to reach the old man.

"YOUNG MAN! Stop right there!" The old man boomed without even turning around to look at Akizuki in the eye. Akizuki immediately ceased moving, shocked and slightly shaken by the sudden increase of volume.

"You have yet to learn of all of life's lessons. I'll tell you this right now. Keep those that you love and are dear to you near you and safe. Keep them safe always. Even if you argue over something, fix it and tell them what you wanted to say before it's too late." The old man choked out, suddenly twisting around and grabbed Akizuki's hand with an iron grip. "Tell them that you just wanted them to be happy…"

The old man began to sob and released his grip. Akizuki staggered back, eyes wide and feeling bewildered.

"I just wanted my son to be happy…"

Akizuki's mind raced with images of Kakunojo and Ryouma-san and Soutetsu.

"Thank you, Ojii-san. I'll keep your words in my heart always."

By this time, the old man had stopped crying and he muttered, "Just leave and go away. Leave me alone and go on your way with your woman." Akizuki blushed slightly, bowed with one last "thank you" and left. It was time to be on their way or they would never be able to reach the Koma Village.

Yuyama rushed forward when he had stepped out of the cottage, eyes filled with worry.

"I heard something. Is everything ok?" She stressed, fingering her straw hat. Akizuki shook his head and replied "It's all fine. Let's continue on our way, shall we?" Yuyama's worry dispersed and she beamed at him warmly. "Alright. Let's move."

_I'll definitely protect Kakunojo, no matter what comes our way in our future._


	4. Chapter 4

The wooden gate creaked when it was opened. Akizuki peered around in the yard. _Strange, _he thought, _they must not be home. Probably in the fields or something._

Yuyama poked her head through. "Are they home?" Akizuki shook his head no and they decided to wait for Shouten-sensei and Tatewaki-sensei to come back.

Not long after came the sound of footsteps. Akizuki rose from his sitting position on the deck, as did Yuyama. Her body trembled with excitement and anxiety. From the gate, two figures arrived.

"Oh! Akizuki-kun, you're here already; you too Yuyama-chan." Shouten-sensei said mildly, noticing something that surprised him. He smiled at the two young adults he had known since they were small.

"Welcome, Akizuki-kun and Kakunojo-chan." Tatewaki-sensei greeted, nodding his head approvingly.

Akizuki and Yuyama bowed and greeted them in turn. "How are you, Shouten-sensei?" yuyama asked when out of nowhere, Tatewaki-san swung his sheathed katana towards Akizuki, who instantaneously whipped out his sakabatou and blocked the blow, crossing swords.

"Hunh!" Akizuki yelled and thrust his sakabatou forwards in a flash. The fighting ceased and yuyama stared at them bewildered. Akizuki's sakabatou was pointing at Tatewaki-sama's neck and Tatewaki-sama's katana lay thrown off to the side. They were frozen in those poses for a moment before Akizuki sheathed his sword and Tatewaki-sama retrieved his own. They bowed respectfully to each other like teacher and pupil.

"You are still as sharp as ever." Tatewaki-sama complimented and turned his back on the younger generation. "So are you, Tatewaki-sensei!" Master Shouten laughed as the other started to protest, "Well, let us get our dinner ready."

Yuyama beamed cheerfully, feeling laughter on the tip of her lips. She turned to Akizuki and he nodded with a bright smile. "After you." He said, being ever the courteous gentleman and with that, they all entered the house.

_I am glad they have found happiness in each other,_ Master Shouten thought as he looked up at the starry night sky, _I hope they will always be happy._ And he chuckled quietly, thinking how fast time seemed to fly by.

That night it was mildly cool and a soft breeze stirred. Frogs croaked and crickets chirped as Akizuki opened the sliding door and stepped out on the back porch. _I can't seem to fall asleep,_ he thought as he quietly shut the door, _Oh well, I'll just go check out the pond. There should be some koi._ Peering over the water's edge, he glimpsed the flash of golden, blue, orange, black and white scales.

The almost undetectable sound of the door opening again and closing alerted Akizuki to another presence and he twisted his head to see the newcomer.

Yuyama daintily stepped down from the porch and walked so she stood beside Akizuki by the water's edge. "There's koi." She said in wonder as Akizuki watched her with a smile. She picked up a pebble and threw it across the waters. It skidded on top of the water before plunking down to the bottom of the pond. Ripples disturbed the surface of the water.

"Here." Yuyama said as she handed Akizuki a blue pebble. He stared at her eyelashes as she gently placed the stone into his hand, closing them. "Will you throw it?"

He opened his palm and stared at the pretty stone. It felt cold and smooth against his skin and he decided that he would keep it (in memory). "I'm keeping this stone. I'll throw another." He answered as he pocketed it and reached down for another stone. He threw the pebble across the water and it too skidded across the surface before sinking, causing ripples again.

They stood like that for some moments, enjoying the night air and the peaceful sound of the wind and the animals, bathed in the moonlight.

"Hitotsu, higure ni gan kakete…"

Akizuki's eyes lit up then softened at the sound of her voice. Familiar. Peaceful. Warm. This song was their song.

She sang as he hummed until the song was quietly brought to an end. They found themselves sitting on the bank, their bare feet dipped in the pond, leaning against each other.

A slight nudge caused Akizuki to look to his side and he found Yuyama's head resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed and breathing softly in sleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. He too, felt his eyelids grow heavy and soon, all was quiet and dark as he emerged into blissful dreams.

Morning arrived and Master Shouten stepped out onto the back porch and almost choked on his hot cup of tea, nearly dropping the cup too. He chuckled deeply as he placed his drink down on a side table and stepped off the porch over to the pond where two "someones" were asleep leaning against each other.

Trying not to disturb them from their rest, Master Shouten peered over to look at their faces and saw the peaceful and happy expressions on their faces, which brought a small smile onto his face. _They will be happy together, _the old man thought as he stroked his goatee.

A door slid open and Tatewaki-sensei opened his mouth to speak when Shouten-sensei brought a finger over his lips. Tatewaki-sama looked over and realized that Yuyama and Akizuki were leaning against each other, unmoving.

Shouten-sensei walked back to the porch and whispered as quietly as he could "Do not disturb the young ones. They are sleeping." Tatewaki-sama nodded in acknowledgement. Once they were inside with the door closed, Tatewaki-san said "Will we hand back their Moon-Tear swords? Surely they both have forged their own paths and we cannot always make sure that the Moon-Tear swords will stay safe and protected in our possession."

Shouten-sensei shook his head and replied, "It is not necessary. You can offer it but I don't think they will agree. No, they are not finished forging their own paths but one day, someday, I think they will once again have the Moon-Tear swords in their possession, as well as their offspring and other future generations." He swiveled around and looked out the window to see the two starting to awake.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuyama yawned loudly and opened her eyes to the morning light. Beside her, Akizuki stirred and his eyes slowly opened. _Huh? Did we fall asleep? During the whole night together?!,_ Yuyama suddenly panicked when she found herself leaning against Akizuki.

Akizuki immediately jolted awake when he realized he too had fallen asleep with Yuyama and the two simultaneously looked at each other in the eye. They both blushed at the thoughts running through their heads.

"Um…" Yuyama uttered hesitantly, "Did we fall asleep…?"

They both blushed a deeper red as they stared and decidedly averted their eyes to the ground.

"Erm…sorry…" Yuyama found herself apologizing when Akizuki remained silent to the answer.

"….It's okay…." Akizuki murmured, adding "I actually liked it…(not in a bad way!)"

Yuyama blushed even harder, if that was even possible. But she couldn't help give him a shy smile and took Akizuki's hand into her own. "Um…I enjoyed sleeping under the stars together too…" she admitted.

Akizuki smiled too and feeling assured, Yuyama placed her head on his shoulder again and sighed. Akizuki breathed in her sweet scent and sighed as well. "Good morning… Shall we get breakfast?" He said after a time and they rose up and headed back into the house.

The sound of footsteps in the hall caused Shouten-sensei to look up from a letter. "Oh, Yuyama-chan and Akizuki-kun. Good morning. Did you two sleep well?"

Yuyama blushed slightly when she was reminded that they accidentally fell asleep outside leaning against each other but replied in a controlled and even manner "Yes, thank you very much, Shouten-sensei."

"Yes, I slept well, Shouten-sensei. Did we miss breakfast?" Akizuki asked.

"Ah, here comes Tatewaki-sensei with breakfast." Master Shouten exclaimed and set down his letter. Tatewaki-sensei placed a tray of steaming buns and tea onto the eating table. "Everyone, dig in."

The next few days passed by uneventfully for Yuyama and Akizuki. It was the middle of one spring day when Tatewaki-sensei declared "Let us practice our swords!"

And so from then onwards, each day in the afternoon, the trio practiced with their swords. Pretty soon, Yuyama and Akizuki were very comfortable with their sakabatous.

"Oh, by the way, Tatewaki-sensei, you guys still have our Moon Tear swords, right?" Yuyama suddenly remembered, "Can I take a look at mine again?"

"By all means, of course."

The door slowly creaked open and Yuyama entered the room, Akizuki following her close behind. In front of her lay a katana sword stand. It held her Moon Tear sword and Akizuki's Moon Tear sword; one with a red sheath and a white hilt, the other with a blue sheath and a black hilt. Yuyama reached out a hand and felt the smooth sheath and hilt of her sword, bringing back memories; some good and some bad.

"There's no dust…" Yuyama noted, "You have taken care of the sword well."

Quietly beside her, Akizuki unsheathed his Moon Tear sword, the true Moon Tear sword, and stared down at his reflection. He was silent, thoughts racing through his mind. He remembered the past, when this sword first called to him when he was a child. That feeling…And other past memories, some unpleasant and some cherished. Memories of the hunt for the Lord's Head resurfaced, which sometimes made Akizuki want to forget forever yet always remember. It was his destiny as the Eternal Assassin to destroy and purge the world of the terrible object that appeared during times of unrest to bring calamity.

Both of their eyes glowed blue as they reunited with their Moon Tear swords, unspoken conversations flowing through wielder and sword. The magnet/bell on the ends of the hilt began to tinkle and they pulled towards each other.

"You may take them, if you wish. We have been thinking of bestowing them back to you." Came Shouten-sama's voice.

Distracted, the glow in their eyes faded away as they abruptly whisked their heads around.

"Shouten-sensei!" Yuyama exclaimed, still gripping her sword tightly.

"It's okay; we have already decided. We will not always be here to keep evil hands away from these Moon Tear swords." Tatewaki-sensei said, his voice deep and low and commanding. Shouten-sensei chuckled.

"You shouldn't say that," Akizuki admonished as he set down his Moon Tear sword back to where it had lain for four years. Yuyama placed hers back as well. "I don't think we should take up our swords right now. It is a time of peace and rest."

"As you wish, Akizuki-kun. But someday, you will receive them again." Master Shouten said, almost ominously, causing a disturbed feeling in Yuyama 's chest.

Yuyama and Akizuki bowed before their masters, thanking them for an opportunity to let them see their swords again. Master Shouten replied that it was fine and that there was no need to thank them. The young ones then bowed again in respect and took leave of the room. Tatewaki-sensei glanced at Master Shouten and a seemingly knowing look passed between them.


	5. Chapter 5

"It is about time that we departed. We are sorry if we have intruded on you, but we have decided to return to Yokohoma." Yuyama announced after she and Akizuki had agreed that they should return home soon.

Akizuki and Yuyama bowed before Shouten-sensei and Tatewaki-sensei, clutching their few belongings.

"We hope to see you soon someday again." Akizuki added.

"Hmmm…" Master Shouten grumbled, stroking his goatee, "You are welcome here anytime if you come back to see us."

"Thank you. We will remember that." Yuyama said as she rose back up, patting dirt and dust from her kimono.

Tatewaki-sama nodded in acknowledgement. "We wish you a safe journey."

They bid them their farewells, handed them some provisions, and Yuyama and Akizuki were on the road again; this time, back home.

Master Shouten and Tatewaki-sensei watched them become smaller and smaller until they were tiny specks, and then, they disappeared. Shouten-sensei sighed and gazed up at the sky.

"Well, those two will manage just fine. I am proud and happy for them. Let us go back and make some lunch."

They turned around and walked back to the house.

"Come one, come all, to the Kakunojo Yuyama Troupe's show, The Heart of the Swordsman! Part three! We are sorry for delaying it, but our chief had some important issues to attend to but now, she is coming back soon! Come one, come all!" Zagashira's voice rang out above the gathering crowd, who cheered excitedly for the new play.

Benimaru and Kobako grinned as they scattered flyers into the air and hands groped for the flyers immediately like fish surging forward for the bait.

"The Chief and Akizuki-kun are coming back, eh?" Shiranui said as he puffed out some smoke from his pipe. He twirled the pipe around in his fingers and looked down at the letter in his other hand. It was written by Yuyama, noting the troupe of their departure from Koma Village.

"We must get prepared." Kakashi rumbled, "For the play and their arrival."

Their presence was immediately betrayed when the door was swept open and five heads all swiveled around simultaneously to look.

"Zachou! Zachou!" Benimaru and Kobako cried as they leaped into her arms, laughing, smiling, and crying all at the same time. Yuyama stepped back slightly at the weight, giggling. "I'm back." The siblings then turned on to Akizuki, who received the same treatment and they coaxed a small grin from the usually stoic samurai.

"Akizuki-kun, Chief!" Zagashira breathed, a look of relief and happiness on his face. Beside him, Shiranui grinned widely like an idiot, lazily smoking on his pipe. "Welcome back, you two." He said, eyes twinkling in mischief.

The door opened again and in stepped in Kotoha. Immediately, Shiranui gasped and dropped his pipe, his jaw dropping.

"Tayu!" He shouted in astonishment and disbelief, "I thought you weren't coming!"

She smiled and purred "I was busy working at the restaurant. I heard that Akizuki-kun and Yuyama-chan were coming back."

She then turned her back at him and warmly greeted the worn travelers back home, instantly shooting down Shiranui's hope of asking her to dinner successfully.

The group spent the evening chatting and sharing stories. Akizuki and Yuyama silently agreed with their eyes not to bring up the subject of the Moon Tear swords.

"Master Shouten and Tatewaki-sama are doing well." Yuyama delivered.

"That is good." Kotoha responded good-naturedly with a slight sly voice. She still had the way of speaking of an oiran: sly, vixen-like, and foxy.

They all exchanged pleasantries and feasted on dinner. The children were the first to nod their heads off. Zagashira excused himself from the room as Kakashi gently, like they were newborn lambs, lifted the children up and carried them to their beds. Akizuki also excused himself and Yuyama knew he was going out to the jetty to look out the ocean and the sky and the moon, like he often did.

"Well then, I'll go after Akizuki-kun." Shiranui sighed after he received a pointed glare from Kotoha that appeared to say "leave-us-alone-we-have-things-to-talk-about-without-you." With a pat on his kimono, he trudged out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

"So… Yuyama -chan…what is your relationship with Akizuki-kun?" Kotoha inquired once he departed.

"Wha-?! What do you mean?" Yuyama spluttered, blushing profusely as she stared with wide eyes at her friend. She twiddled with her hair nervously.

"Come on, you know what I mean. What is the relationship between you two?"

"I…I don't know! Um…I…that is…" Yuyama stuttered as she attempted to answer but quickly fell quiet, thinking of the warmth radiating from Akizuki when they slept against each other outside under the stars.

_Meanwhile…_

Akizuki knew that Shiranui was following him, albeit secretly. He allowed Shiranui to follow and paused when he reached a jetty.

"Is there something you need?" Akizuki asked, breaking the silence. Surprised, Shiranui laughed and answered "Guess there is no tricking you, Eternal Assassin…" He rubbed the back of his head abashedly.

"Well, I was wondering, what kind of relationship exists between you and the Chief?"

There was an audible sharp intake of breath from Akizuki. He remained mute.

"You're not going to answer? Come on, you can tell me…" Shiranui pried, now with a playful expression on his face as he inched forward closer. He stepped forward to Akizuki's side, then in front of him. Akizuki glanced away, trying to ignore Shiranui.

_Ignore him, ignore him…even if he's older than you he sure can be more annoying than a seven year old._

"What's this?" Shiranui gasped in mock amazement, "Is the Eternal Assassin blushing?" This brought out real blushes from Akizuki and he grew angry. In a split second, Shiranui found a sword to his neck. He gulped and thought that it was best to stop teasing the serious young man. He put his hands up in defeat and sighed "Alright, alright. I won't say anything else."

Shiranui began to walk away when he stopped and called back "You better take good care of Zachou. She's good person." He proceeded on his way, leaving Akizuki standing alone to ponder his words, the wind blowing back his hair. He stared out the sea one more time before heading back to the tent.

_And back…_

"That is…I…um…really like him…" Yuyama finally admitted, gasping for air and feeling beads of sweat drop from her temple down her cheek. She gripped her kimono tightly, wishing that the empty air didn't carry her confession.

"At least you know of your feelings for him…" Kotoha said smoothly, attempting to sort of ease Yuyama of her unease. A memory of Oryo-sama flashed through Yuyama's head.

_"So, you still haven't realized of your feelings…"_

Yuyama released her kimono and looked back up at Kotoha. Her eyes were tearing up and Kotoha was a bit surprised and apologized for giving her a hard time.

"No, you shouldn't have to apologize…I…I really like Akizuki-sama…that is the truth…I…lo-"

Akizuki stood quietly outside the door and his eyes widened at Yuyama's words. He thought about his own mutual feelings…but he was still afraid…afraid that he would hurt her and give her scarred memories. Could the Eternal Assassin truly live a happy life with his loved one?

"You don't have to say anymore. I have caused you enough distress." Kotoha interjected kindly to Yuyama and rose to get up. Akizuki also rose to get up as Shiranui arrived. "Did Tayu leave yet?" He asked nervously. Akizuki shot him a look but shook his head. The door slid open and Kotoha bowed and stepped out. "I must leave now. Sorry for intruding." She said politely.

"Tayuuuuuuuuuuuu~" Shiranui called as he followed hurriedly after her, since she refused to wait for him.

Akizuki glanced back at them, before returning his attention to Yuyama, who was still a bit pink-faced. She blushed again when she noticed Akizuki standing in the doorway before settling down beside her. Yuyama looked away and timidly asked "Did you hear…?"

"I did."

Akizuki placed his hand over hers and she flinched slightly at the touch. Yuyama turned her head back around to look at Akizuki curiously. He shifted so that he knelt in front of her and took both of her hands, before placing them onto his lap.

An unspoken silence passed between them but Yuyama seemed to understand and smiled shyly. He was acknowledging her and accepting her. She squeezed his hands when the two leaned over and touched foreheads, staring deep, deep into each other's eyes, breathing quietly. She was entranced and mystified and drawn by his blue eyes and he by her turquoise eyes.

Yuyama reached out a hand tentatively and Akizuki grabbed her wrist as she lightly touched his cheek. He inhaled slowly and closed his eyelids, sighing in content and Yuyama closed her eyes too. They stayed that way for some time, enjoying each other's company and touch and warmth; eventually, Yuyama's hand dropped down onto her lap and Akizuki released her hand and they pulled apart.

They were grinning at each other, like they were the happiest fools in the world. Akizuki yawned and felt his eyelids droop. Yuyama giggled, but gasped when Akizuki laid his sleepy head on her lap. She put a hand over her mouth as he looked up at her with a smile still pasted on his face.

All nervousness faded and she gave him a warm, tender smile and Akizuki thought she looked beautiful with that smile. She placed her hands on his face as he closed his eyes to sleep, brushing away strands of hair that covered his eyes. Yuyama leaned her head against the wall and closed her tired eyelids as well. She whispered the words "Good night" and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 Extra

"Shh…don't wake them…" Kotoha whispered as she quietly walked into the room to retrieve the purse she had left there. Shiranui silently crept along behind her with a devil's grin crawling onto his face.

"Ha! I thought as much!" Shiranui whispered fiercely in triumph, confirming what he had suspected. He stuck out his nose haughtily, earning himself a sharp kick on the shin, to which he suppressed a whimper.

"I told you to keep quiet!" Kotoha hissed with annoyance as she grasped the purse and backed out.

Their mission completed, they filed out of the house and Kotoha glimpsed the luminance of the moon. She sighed as Shiranui continued on bragging "I told you so!"

"They look so happy together…I hope they will always be happy with each other…" Kotoha murmured, with a hint of wistfulness.

"What's that?" Shiranui asked and Kotoha grabbed his ear and he leaned over in pain, "What now?"

"You are _not_ going to go around and tell everyone. I'm sure there is a _reason_ why they didn't let anyone know. So you shush up and don't go around blabbing your mouth about this." Kotoha snarled and let go.

Shiranui mumbled a feeble reply, to which Kotoha nodded and left with a whirl, leaving a poor Shiranui to stumble back home in pain.


	7. Chapter 6

"Up and at it! We are practicing today! Get up!" Yuyama declared loudly, rousing the tenants awake from their sleep. Akizuki followed close behind her.

It would be his first time officially being part of the play. Although he was supposed to be part of Part II of the play, he had gone off to visit Master Shouten and Tatewaki-sensei. Shiranui had to fill in for him. Now that he was back, Akizuki had to work hard to learn his part as the Swordsman.

His thoughts became distracted, however, and they continuously drifted off to Yuyama. The love of his life. The apple of his eye.

"Hey, Akizuki, is there anything wrong?" Yuyama asked, slightly worried that Akizuki "had his head in the clouds."

He looked up and decided that her worried face was kind of cute, and his cheeks flushed. "I'm fine." He stammered in reply but Yuyama doubted it. She stepped closer until her face was inches away from his and glared straight into his eyes. Akizuki mentally gulped but stared down with the same intensity. Yuyama trembled slightly and Akizuki noticed.

"Why don't we have a break?" Yuyama sighed, breaking the silence as their "crowd" watched intently. She pushed him gently off the stage when he protested, adamantly proclaiming that he was fine. "Everybody, be back here in twenty minutes!"

Shiranui traipsed off to Kotoha's place with glee while Kakashi and the children went off to the river to fish.

"I'm going to the supermarket." Zagashira notified as he passed Yuyama out the door. Yuyama nodded and turned her attention back to Akizuki.

"Hey, are you really alright?" Yuyama whispered once Zagashira was out of earshot.

Akizuki grunted noncommittally, not really wanting to answer. She pressed him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Aggravated, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and Yuyama emitted a gasp.

Akizuki suddenly felt bad and he softened his grip, bringing her hand to his cheek and murmured "I'm fine; I was just thinking of you."

Yuyama blushed deeply, feeling the heat on her face. She could not think of a response. Her heart skipped a beat as she brought her other hand over her open mouth.

Then, she regained her composure and rose up, pulling Akizuki up with her. "Let's go somewhere." She suggested, a smile tugging on her face. Akizuki's lips twisted into a grin as well and he readily complied with her suggestion.

They went off and explored the streets, tasting foods and admiring souvenirs and such.

They stopped by a merchant's shop. Beautiful and decorative jewelry and ornaments were displayed and Yuyama stared at them in awe. There were intricately carved wooden combs with the scent of cherry blossoms and bejeweled hairpins and jade necklaces. Even Akizuki (not one to be found pouring over such decorations) thought that they were beautiful. A delicate, silver ring with a pale blue stone caught Yuyama's eyes. She leaned forward to inspect it. It was simple yet pretty. Simply pretty. She immediately liked it and Akizuki saw that it was a wonderful choice.

"Ah, _that _ring… You have a good eye, dearie." The old and kind merchant with a "slightly" bulging belly pointed out as he came around over to them, finished with a successful transaction. "I'm selling it for only 80,000 yen. Made of silver and sapphire. Pretty stone. Other merchants will sell for 100,000 yen. I'm feeling generous right now. Nice to be young." The merchant winked and chuckled deeply, earning blushes from Akizuki and Yuyama.

_Why is it that everyone says that to us? Is it that noticeable?_, Yuyama thought, pink-faced. She faced Akizuki and he gave her a sweet yet shy smile. _Baka, you're making me feel even more embarrassed._ She grabbed his hand and said "Let's go."

"Wait."

Akizuki pulled Yuyama back into the shop and said to the merchant "I'd like to purchase this ring."

"What? Isn't it…still expensive? You don't have to buy it for me…" Yuyama protested.

Akizuki turned his full attention to her and his eyes stopped her mid-breath. "I _want_ to buy it for you." He insisted, his voice stern and firm, almost like he was reprimanding a child.

As if entranced, Yuyama wordlessly watched him bargain and haggle with the prices before the merchant agreed to sell the ring for 68,000 yen. "I'll take it. Here's the ring. I want to see you give it to the young miss." The merchant said with a slight tease.

There was more blushing and Akizuki grasped her right hand and gently slipped on the pretty ring. Speechless, Yuyama brought her hand closer to her face, admiring how nicely it fit. She turned back to Akizuki, open-mouthed, wanting to say something but couldn't find words to describe her feelings.

The merchant chuckled "She's speechless! She loves it! Now shoo, out of my shop."

They stepped out back into the sun when Yuyama suddenly remembered her manners and murmured to Akizuki "Thank you very much. I…I love it."

In response, Akizuki nuzzled her forehead lovingly while still holding her hands. Yuyama smiled and giggled. How perfect was her life, and to be with Akizuki like this.


	8. Chapter 7

Akizuki nimbly hopped off the stage, wiping sweat off his temple. The others climbed down after him, all of them tired but clearly happy and satisfied.

"Well done, guys. That was wonderful! The audience _loved _it." Yuyama praised.

"We all worked hard. Good job. Now we can all relax." Zagashira added as he mopped his face with a towel.

They had performed Part II of The Heart of The Swordsman for the spectators that night and it was a hit! The audience was captivated and entranced by the magic of the show. The Kakunojo Yuyama Troupe expected Part III to sell well too.

The others left for their rooms as Yuyama and Akizuki went off to the jetty, as they often did, to spend time together and gaze at the waning and waxing moon. They were sitting down, their feet hanging down from the dock, blissfully enjoying the view, the gentle night breeze, the ocean spray, and the warmth of each other.

"You were fantastic…" Yuyama murmured, leaning her head against Akizuki's shoulder like she often did. "I think the audience loved your character the best."

"Don't praise me so much. Was I really that good? I'm not really an actor…" Akizuki argued, being modest. His swordsmanship was of course, superb and excellent and Yuyama retaliated with that undeniable fact. Akizuki grunted in meek acknowledgement but was extremely happy and proud to hear the compliment from her.

They sank into a comfortable silence as Akizuki placed a hand over Yuyama's smaller one.

Their lullaby was sung, like they often did, and their voices sounded in perfect harmony with the other.

The wind picked up and stirred their hair and Akizuki had a sudden notion.

"Hey." He called softly into Yuyama's ear and she swiveled her head to look at him. And for some reason, she felt her heartbeat begin to rush.

Agonizingly slow, they leaned forward towards each other. Then, with such tenderness, their lips met in the middle. And they kissed: slowly and passionately. Her mouth was so soft on his lips and tasted so delicious, it was irresistible.

Yuyama felt his hand move up her back, bringing her closer to him, which she gladly obliged to as she placed a hand on his cheek. Her finger traced his jaw line and fell down to his neck.

Then, they broke apart, catching their breaths. They were panting and Yuyama managed to whisper "I love you."

"I love you too." Akizuki murmured into her hair as he pulled her in for an embrace. And they stayed like that in the twilight as stars twinkled brightly at them in the sky.

"Awwwwwww…look at that…" Shiranui sighed with a hint of wistfulness. He stared at the two lovers with dreamy eyes and glanced back at Kotoha with hope.

Kotoha bore a small, kind smile on her face, happy for Akizuki and Yuyama. They were such an innocent and sweet couple. _They really are meant for each other,_ Kotoha thought. She did not take any notice of Shiranui's puppy face.

They were standing off in a distance, albeit secretly spying on the romantic moment.

Shiranui had decided to go off to Kotoha's place and the two agreed to spy on Akizuki and Yuyama, knowing that they often spent evenings together at the jetties.

Not wanting to spoil their "alone time" anymore, Kotoha pulled back, grabbing Shiranui's sleeves as she did so.

"Let's go. We shouldn't be spying on them like this. They deserve their time together by themselves without unwanted eyes." She mumbled quietly, her cheeks tinted pink.

"You're the one who suggested to look after them." Shiranui nagged, earning himself a sharp pinch on his arm. _Why is that I'm always getting hurt by her?_ Shiranui thought sadly as he nursed his injured arm.

"Come on, let's go already." Kotoha fumed as she grabbed hold of his hand and stomped off.

_Then again, maybe that's not so bad,_ Shiranui pondered, enjoying the fact that she was holding his hand this one time. And they left, though Shiranui was being dragged.


	9. Chapter 8

Raindrops plummeted down from the sky and the puddles of water began to form on the streets or soak into the moist earth. There was nothing to do for the Kakunojo Yuyama Troupe but to work on the last part in their show, the finale. But no one wanted to work on a gloomy rainy day. The clouds were gray and the air was damp. Everyone's spirits were dampened.

The children sighed in boredom. Kobako twirled her hair as Benimaru doodled on a piece of paper with chalk. "Why did it have to rain?" Benimaru complained, propping himself on his elbows, chin resting on his hands when he paused from his artwork.

"Without rain, there will be no water for the plants and no water for the animals." Kakashi answered as he observed stragglers hurrying home from the window.

They all sat together in a group, waiting out the rain. Akizuki laid his head on Yuyama's shoulder, feeling tired and sleepy by the dreary atmosphere. He yawned quietly and closed his eyes. "Rain is good for the earth," He muttered, "And good for everyone else."

Everyone sighed again and Yuyama decided to sing a song to cheer up the mood.

"Hitotsu, higure ni gan kakete…futatsu, fuda sho ni tsukimisou…"

The others immediately began to join in.

"Three, when the magnificent sky dawns…four, carrying a child who cries in the night…five, till when shall you follow me?..."

Instantaneously, everyone's spirits rose and they all felt much better. Kobako and Benimaru jumped up and sped off to fetch their toys. "We'll bring a jump-rope, a ball, and a hoop so that we can all play!" They told the adults.

"Eh? Well then, I suppose I should get some playing cards." Shiranui drawled, picking himself up slowly from the ground.

The three arrived back with the promised things and Yuyama with the kids' games. Akizuki watched them for a bit before Zagashira turned to him and asked "Do you want to play a game of cards?" He did not turn down the offer. They played with chips of coins and Akizuki soon found himself with a nice pile of them like Kakashi, while Shiranui had such a meager supply. But it was Zagashira with an abundance of coins and he chuckled deeply as patted his pouch.

"This old man cannot be defeated in a game of cards." He laughed and Shiranui retorted back retaliation.

A few more rounds were played as Yuyama and Kobako and Benimaru clambered over to watch the game.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, use that one!" Benimaru cried, pointing at a card and Shiranui eagerly tried to peer at the card. Kakashi brought his cards closer as he glared at Shiranui. "No, not yet…" Kakashi murmured.

Yuyama studied Akizuki's cards, leaning over, so Akizuki shifted so that she could get a better view. His eyes twinkled—_is that mischief I see?_—as Yuyama turned to stare at him with disbelief. She checked his cards again. Yuyama turned back to him and flashed a mischievous smile; his eyes lit up.

A few cards were played…everything was setting into place…

In an instant, Akizuki slammed down his trump card and murmured quietly "The game has come to a conclusion."

The players stared at the card in disbelief, and their faces transformed to anger and despair. Kakashi roared in amazement while Zagashira glared at the cards. Shiranui leapt up and began badgering Akizuki.

"You fox! You sly fox!" Shiranui barked as Yuyama and Akizuki began to laugh.

"How!? I was just about to win!" Kakashi stuttered as Kobako and Benimaru attempted to comfort him. "That was well played, Akizuki-kun." Zagashira said under his breath and shook his head. Akizuki began to sweep the money into his pile and was left with a bulging pouch. He patted it and winked at Yuyama and decreed "That was fun. Now that it's stopped raining, do you want to practice swords with me?"

"Why don't you put your hard-earned money away first?" Yuyama implored.

"I can't to do that. Some thief will steal them!"

There was more hearty laughter and everyone was in the best of moods.


	10. Chapter 9

"I've been thinking…it's about time that I took care of myself and find myself another job." Akizuki confessed to Yuyama as she walked into his room, bringing breakfast with her.

"_Another_ job?" Yuyama asked, puzzled.

"I had to get part-time jobs in the West to support myself. But now I'm back home in Japan but…I feel bad not doing anything and just sitting around, besides working on the play…"

Yuyama set down the tray gently on the table, careful not to spill the tea and told Akizuki that he shouldn't feel bad but that if he wanted, he could find a job.

"A permanent job. Not a part-time job." Akizuki countered, "Is that okay with you?"

"Why would I not be okay with that? It's about you and it's okay if you can't practice at the rehearsals. Besides, we could have Shiranui fill you in."

Akizuki ruminated over a hot cup of tea as he sat down on the bed, observing the curls of steam float upwards. Yuyama joined him and handed him a warm bun before taking a huge bite out of her own.

"At any rate, I hope you find a job you will like." Yuyama murmured. She plopped the rest of the bun into her mouth. Akizuki thought about a job that he would like. He wanted to at least start somewhere. He sipped some more tea as he pondered about it. Yuyama smiled and gave Akizuki a quick kiss on the cheeks, collected the tray, and headed out the room, leaving Akizuki with flushed cheeks. Now he had just lost his train of thought.

_A couple months later…_

"I'm back." Akizuki announced as he slid open the door and entered the room. He threw his coat onto a chair and flopped down on the bed tiredly. Yuyama walked over from her place and gave him a disapproving look.

"That's my bed that you are messing up." Yuyama complained distastefully as she tried to smooth it back to its original look. Akizuki apologized and sighed, as if having something to say but not wanting to. Yuyama noticed this and prompted him what was the matter. He hesitated. _Should I tell her? I should probably tell her now…_

Akizuki sat up and took Yuyama's hands into his and looked straight into his eyes. He wanted to be honest and truthful. He wanted Yuyama to look into his eyes to confirm it.

"I'm going away on a business trip." He admitted, squeezing his love's hands.

Yuyama was silent for a minute, her mind processing the information. She closed her eyes slowly and murmured, "I understand…" Weakly, she added "How soon?"

Akizuki felt her distress and rose up and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He too could not bear to leave her when he already had left for four long years. As lovers, it was even hard to part.

"A week before departure. I'll be gone for three months." He whispered hoarsely as Yuyama clutched her hands tightly against his chest. _Three months I shall be away from you, the three months I shall bear._

Akizuki had found a job working with a kind, elder merchant. It was not the merchant that they had met at that one outing, however. And this merchant was much wealthier but often donated money to the needy and unfortunate. His name was Mr. Himisu and he had a jolly belly, a throaty chuckle, and a warm, flowing gray beard. He knew Akizuki to be a good man and an honest, hard-worker once he struck up a conversation with him at a restaurant and offered him a spot working in one of his departments.

Akizuki inhaled the flowery scent of Yuyama, as if he would never be able to smell the perfume again, and kissed the top of Yuyama's head.

"I'll miss you—a lot."

They were once again in the same position like four years ago. The wind stirred their hair and sleeves as they stood face to face on the dock. Akizuki was dressed in his suit while Yuyama donned her feminine kimono. It was nostalgic for both when Akizuki suddenly remembered an unanswered question.

"I'll ask you now…what is your true name?" Akizuki said as gulls flew overhead.

Kakunojo was immediately given a flashback and she smiled. _Ah, yes. I never told him. It was time for him to leave,_ she thought.

Kakunojo answered with "Then I shall tell you now." She stepped closer to him, tip-toed, and very quietly whispered the name into Akizuki's ear. His eyes widened for a second, recognizing it.

Then, Yuyama stepped back and Akizuki chortled "So it was you…"

The ship gave a loud, deep whistle and Akizuki unwillingly picked up his suitcase, albeit deliberately being slow, and gave a small nod. Then, he was off, turning his back on her as he walked up the gangplank to the ship, thinking of Yuyama and only Yuyama.

The ship grew smaller and smaller as it sailed towards the setting sun and yet Yuyama continued to wave. Not until the miniscule speck had vanished did she place her arm back down to the side. Tears welled up in her eyes and like rain, trailed down her cheeks and splashed down to the ground.

_I shall wait for you always, Akizuki,_ she thought with renewed determination, like back then as a 17 year old when she had first met the most important person in her life.


	11. Chapter 10

Yuyama moped around all day and the next and Shiranui reported on the Chief's strange behavior to Kotoha. The older woman decided to pay a meaningful visit to the upset Yuyama.

Yuyama glanced up as Kotoha entered the room and settled down beside her.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" She asked as gently as she could.

"I don't know. I feel so lost." Came a lifeless reply. Kotoha could tell that this would be troublesome, so she decided to get straight to the point.

"You know that Akizuki will have more than just one trip…you'll have to get used to it. Deal with it, girl, you're strong and I know it. You fought beside him and you were never afraid."

"I know…it's just that…" Yuyama moaned, trailing off at the end. She realized she was just making excuses. Kotoha realized that her message got across and smiled brightly. She got up and said "I knew you had it in you. You're not "nothing" without Akizuki."

Kotoha excused herself and slid open the door, only to run into Shiranui. His eyes immediately perked up from his usual day and Kotoha groaned inwardly.

She quickly sidestepped and marched away with a chasing Shiranui right behind her.

Yuyama couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

And Kotoha could not help but smile as well.

_For: Kakunojo Yuyama_

_From: Akizuki Youjiro_

Yuyama's inhaled sharply. She had finally received a letter from Akizuki in the West. It arrived a week after he had departed from Yokohama Harbor. She ripped open the envelope as she hurried to her room to read in private.

_Yuyama,_

_I've arrived safely and I hope that lifts some worry of your shoulder._

_Listen, I'll be fine and I promise to come back home as soon as possible. Is that okay with you?_

_Already I miss you. I wish you were here; in fact, you should come with me the next time I travel. I'm sure you'll find the West very interesting as I have. How are you and the troupe doing? I've got my room at the hotel and tomorrow I'll be attending businesses. It's night already as I am writing._

_By the way, I'm determined to buy you another souvenir._

_Love,_

_Akizuki_

Kakunojo's heart melted at his words and she was relieved that he had arrived safe and sound. Plus, he used her first name for the first time! And she definitely thought that traveling with him to the West would be an excellent idea. Not only would she get to set foot there for the first time but she would also be able to stay by his side. She felt like she was missing half of herself right now.

Carefully, she tucked the letter back into the envelope and placed it in her desk drawer. No one ever opened that drawer, unless they wanted to face the wrath of the Chief.

"Zachou! Zachou! Come look what we've got!" called Benimaru and Kobako, back from their fishing trip with Kakashi. Yuyama smiled, thinking of what was to see and called back "I'm coming!"

With that, she gently closed her bedroom's door and left to see the youngster's catch of the day.


	12. Chapter 11

_A month later…_

"Honestly, Chief, you should rest." Kakashi advised with a frowning face.

Beads of sweat clung to Yuyama 's forehead as she panted tiredly from a tiring practice with her sword. She shook her head at Kakashi, taking deep breaths before she could answer.

"No, I'm fine…Really…I'm fine."

Zagashira arrived on the scene as well and he said sternly "Chief, you should really rest. Every day you get up at sunrise to practice sword, then you rehearse our play, practice more sword, rehearse some more; you haven't been getting enough sleep. We, the Kakunojo Yuyama Troupe are worried about you."

Yuyama retorted that she didn't just practice sword or rehearse their play all the time. Kakashi and Zagashira sighed. There was no changing the Chief's mind. Would they have to force her to stop?

_I'd rather not go there,_ Zagashira thought as he rubbed his temple.

Shiranui was busy watching over the kids as Zagashira and Kakashi attempted to talk some sense into the Chief. Benimaru glanced nervously at Kobako and she timidly nodded. They both turned their heads to Shiranui and asked quietly "Is the Chief all right?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Well, she's been exhorting too much of her strength. She's not resting enough. Why don't you two try to convince Zachou?" Shiranui reported. It was a great idea as they walked over to the arguing trio.

Shiranui couldn't hear what they were talking about until he was about two yards away.

"Look, practicing and rehearsing makes me feel better and gives me something to do. I don't understand why you are so upset about it." Yuyama said angrily through gritted teeth. Kobako and Benimaru immediately jumped in.

With huge, wide eyes, and clinging to the Chief, they stared up at Yuyama with their puppy-dog eyes, forcing the Yuyama to bend to their will as they asked innocently "Zachou, will you be alright?"

Her head was throbbing and her whole body ached as she forced out a hoarse whisper, "Yes. Yes."

Her head was swimming and becoming unfocused, she stumbled and teetered. Then, her eyes were closing and suddenly felt herself falling…falling…into the black void…

Yuyama collapsed and Kakashi had lunged forward to catch her fall. Carefully, he picked her up as the kids looked on, scared and bewildered. The Chief had _collapsed_. They had never seen the Chief so sick. Always it was just a small flu or cold, not this. Zagashira followed after Kakashi as they went back into the house to put Yuyama to bed. Shiranui watched worriedly after them, holding the kids close to him.

_What was Zachou thinking?_ He thought and gently pushed the kids back to the house as well.

* * *

**Note from the Writer:** Sorry that the recent chapters have been really short. I've been thinking of adding something with a dance later in the story...not going to say anything more...but be prepared! Thank you for being patient with me! ~ Suzume Suzuki


	13. Chapter 12

Akizuki was exhausted after a long day of work. Some of the customers were not very cooperative and it took all his might not to let out his anger and frustration. He tried to be very polite and persuasive and finally managed to convince them that their products were not whatever they thought it was and that they could get a refund if necessary.

Akizuki let out a loud sigh as he sank onto the bed. His eyes darted towards the mailbox and instantly noticed a letter. Slowly, he lumbered towards the mailbox and plucked the letter out and lumbered back to the bed. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the sender's name. He carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Akizuki,_

_I miss you as well. Everyday seems different without you. The troupe and I are doing well. We've been rehearsing Part III, thought Shiranui is filling in for you. I've also been practicing with my sword. I hope you don't get out of shape with your skills._

_I definitely think that I should come with you the next time you go traipsing off to the West. I like it better when I'm right beside you instead of worrying about you across the Earth from you._

_As for the souvenir, I don't really care. I'm sure whatever you find I'll love._

_I'm waiting for you safe return as always._

_Love,_

_Yuyama_

Akizuki felt better knowing that she was fine and coping well with being apart from him. He fingered the letter, feeling the paper and ink that Yuyama used and touched. He felt closer to her and he smiled. Had he really become this much in love with her? _Unbelievable…I would've never even thought about being in love when I was a young teenager,_ Akizuki thought as he gently folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. He laid the envelope on his desk and surveyed his room.

Another letter in the mailbox caught his eye.

For some reason, he started to feel dread as he walked slowly towards the small envelope. He picked it up and ripped it open and read the following:

_Akizuki,_

_You should come home soon. The Chief has collapsed._

_She's in bed very sick. She wants to see you, most likely._

_Your presence would be much appreciated._

_-Zagashira_

Akizuki felt the blood in his face drain at the second sentence. _The Chief has collapsed._

What was that about being fine in her own letter? Was she really alright? What was going on? Quickly, Akizuki decided that it was time to go back to Japan. Yuyama needed him. He'll let his boss know about the emergency.

He began to pack his things.


	14. Chapter 13

Yuyama moaned on the futon with a high fever. Her temple was throbbing so badly it felt like an elephant had rammed into her forehead. Her body felt so weak and useless, she could barely pick up a cup of tea and try to sip some of the hot drink.

She lay in bed for weeks, groaning in pain and sleeping away most of the day. The troupe took turns taking care of her. Even Kobako and Benimaru helped by getting her a new towel when it needed to be changed.

_I guess I should've had listened…I've been working my body too strenuously. If Akizuki found out, he would freak out and rush back home. Oh what have I done?_

Yuyama pried open her eyes, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. Then, her mind jolted wide awake when she saw who was looking down at her with a furrowed expression.

"_Akizuki!_" She croaked in shock. _How is he home already?_

His eyes widened when he saw that she was awake, but they softened when he hushed her and murmured "You need to rest. The doctor told me that you've been working your body too much." He pressed his hand over her hot, feverish one and held it firmly.

"She's been recuperating very well. She should be fully recovered in a few days." The doctor declared as he packed up his equipment.

"Thank you, Doctor-sama." Akizuki said, never taking his eyes off of Yuyama. His eyes looking straight into hers made her feel better, knowing that he was right beside her, solid and real.

The doctor took his leave and closed the door, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"Silly you, what have you been doing while I was gone?" Akizuki whispered. Yuyama whimpered and closed her eyes.

"I've...I just…" Yuyama didn't know what to say. She felt that whatever answer she gave him would merely be excuses.

"…missed you so much…" Yuyama finished with a shaky voice, feeling her eyes welter with tears.

Akizuki brought her hand up and gently brushed them with his lips. She quivered at the touch. He glanced back up at her and whispered "I know…I missed you a lot…we…have a lot to discuss…" Yuyama nodded her head and tried desperately to keep her eyes open.

Akizuki noticed and urged her to sleep.

"Don't worry. I won't leave. I'm staying right here _with you._"

The words _with you_ echoed in her head as she sank into the void once again.


	15. Chapter 14

Yuyama blinked awake. Her eyes focused on Akizuki's sleeping form on her lap. He was breathing softly and a few strands of hair fell over his eyelids. She leaned forward to brush back the strands when Akizuki eyes suddenly flew open. Yuyama felt a tingle run through her body at his eyes as she stopped her hands midway.

She continued to push back the falling strands after a couple of seconds. Akizuki continued to stare up at her.

"Yuyama."

A sweet shiver coursed down her spine at his spoken use of her first name. Yuyama paused and rested her hand on top of Akizuki's head. "Yes?"

"You look much better. How are you feeling?" His voice was filled with concern. Yuyama smiled and replied that she was feeling much better. It felt like a huge weight had been cast off her limbs. Yuyama pulled back her hand as Akizuki stood up to kneel closer to her.

"Really, what have you been doing to put yourself in that state?" Akizuki asked sternly. Yuyama gulped.

"Well…" She couldn't really finish the sentence and let her words hang in the air. Akizuki decided not press any further, forgiving her this one time. He took her hands again and said "At any rate, it's a good thing you've recovered. I…was really worried…"

Akizuki's eyes looked tired and afraid and Yuyama realized that he must've stayed awake for a long time worrying about her as she sank into unconsciousness. She instantly felt guilty and mumbled quietly "I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking…"

After those exchanges, Akizuki slid out of the room to retrieve breakfast for her.

"Now you stay here while I get you something to eat. Don't think that you're completely fine just yet. Not until I hear it straight from the doctor's mouth." Akizuki said firmly when Yuyama protested that she could get breakfast herself. In the end, Akizuki left her with a watch sentry (AKA Kakashi).

Eventually, v was deemed fine and she was able to finally leave the bed.

"I guess I just practiced too much and too hard that my body couldn't take it anymore." Yuyama admitted.

"_I guess?_" Akizuki said pointedly, clicking his tongue as he sat down beside her on the porch. Yuyama sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, I _know _that I practiced too much and too hard."

She leaned against Akizuki, feeling tired and lazy after being in bed for so long. She yawned and was slightly jolted to see Akizuki's expression. His eyes were sad and worried and guilty. "I'm sorry…"

Akizuki nuzzled her neck and answered "I'm sorry as well…I…should've been there for you. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I promise that won't happen again…" He grasped her hand firmly, looking squarely into Yuyama's eyes.

"Promise?"

"Well, unless if it's emergency and it's necessary. But yes, I promise from the bottom of my heart."

Yuyama giggled and Akizuki flushed with embarrassment. _Did I say something wrong?_ He was suddenly surprised by a soft kiss on the lips and he responded enthusiastically.

When they broke apart, Yuyama whispered, with a hint of threat, "It's a promise now. You'll pay if you break it." And Akizuki knew that he would never break that promise.

_Cross my heart and hope to die._


	16. Chapter 15

Laughter filled the streets of Japan as the people celebrated the new years. Snow quietly drifted down from the sky, landing on the shoulders and heads of the people, and on the tongues of wide-eyed children. Of course, this included Benimaru and Kobako who squealed as they ran in circles, flicking out their tongues to catch the snowflakes.

Yuyama smiled and laughed with her melodious voice as she clung to Akizuki for warmth.

"It's beautiful today." She breathed as Akizuki glanced down at her.

You_ look beautiful_, he thought and they followed the children, who were now bored, to the temple.

Some beggars sat on the steps leading up to the temple, pleading for pity and money while wishing those who handed them a few coins a good year and good life. Yuyama stopped in front of an old man with three fingers and an eye patch over his eye. Fishing out her purse, she gently placed several yen coins into his hand, as well as a pair of gloves.

"Kind lady," said the man, "Thank you so much. Here, take this for your kindness. I wish you much happiness."

Yuyama was given a pair of shining pearl earrings.

"But sir! Surely these are precious!" she protested but the man replied, "It was and it is, but it is better off in the hands of a pretty lady like you, to show off its beauty."

Akizuki agreed and took the earrings, placing one against her ear to show it. He thanked the man and the two quickly hurried towards the Benimaru and Kobako who waited somewhat impatiently. The group set off again.

By the time they reached the top, Akizuki realized he had counted 100 steps and then they squeezed their way to the shrine. An empty spot seemed to be waiting for them and they quickly occupied the space.

Akizuki sighed contentedly, reminisced about the past, and thought of the future. He clapped his hands together and silently made a wish (or two), and bowed with eyes shut. When he stood back up, he watched his warm breath billow in front of him like wispy clouds. Turning to his side, he watched Yuyama, Benimaru, and Kobako clap their hands and bow at the same time as they made their wishes. "Arigato, for this year and may next year also bring happiness and good fortune." He heard Yuyama whisper.

Then, the children were rushing off to buy little trinkets and candy from the many selling carts and merchants who found this time of year a very prosperous time to earn money.

"Don't get lost and make sure you don't lose your money!" Yuyama called after them, "And when you're done head back to the troupe's tent!"

Seeing this as a good time to go off to do their own stuff, he gently slid his hand into hers and they spent their morning wandering around, admiring at the products, and playing little games. After a while, Yuyama declared her feet were a little tired and sat on a bench.

"Wait here, I'll be back." Akizuki told her and fled off. With this vague sentence, she mused about what he was doing and what he would bring back.

Sometime later, he arrived back with a small bowl. _What could this be?_ Yuyama thought wonderingly, curiously peering over into the bowl in his hands.

A small little goldfish splashed with white and red swam around in the water. Yuyama was delighted.

"It's so adorable! I'm naming him Akashiro!"

Akizuki was a bit bewildered at such an enthusiastic and somewhat overwhelming and obsessed reaction but grinned nonetheless, pleased with himself and pleased with her reaction.

_Later that night_…

The troupe invited fans and musicians and friends over to their tent to have fun and dance. Sake was poured and spilled and women sang while their colleagues played the instruments. People danced in the middle and sat in a ring around them. Akizuki was perfectly content on simply sitting in a corner and watching the festive spirit of others, though he was lonely without Yuyama who was dancing in the middle.

He watched her graceful moves and steps, enchanted by such a lovely performance. She swayed and waved her painted paper fan. Her eyes flashed and her lips curled in a smile. The light seemed to spotlight her. She was ethereal and beautiful.

Then, without warning, a drunk Shiranui shouted "I want to see Akizuki and Zachou dance!" Others soon followed and catcalled (they were drunk).

Akizuki stared open-mouthed in shock while Yuyama stopped and blushed furiously. But a mischievous light danced in her eyes and she walked over and took his hands, beckoning him to stand and come with her. He wanted to stay where he was but some unknown urge also wanted to go with her. Akizuki found himself following her anyways.

It was then when the world seemed to slow and it was just those two lovers on stage. The other dancers departed to allow them a dance of their own. Far away in his mind, Akizuki was wondering what happened to the audience; they seemed to disappear. And he was dancing, dancing with Yuyama, moving in gentle yet sharp graceful motions. It seemed like a floating dream. She was smiling, and he smiled back.

Then there was wild clapping and cheers and the world came back into focus. Yuyama bowed, as did Akizuki, and taking his hands, lead him off the "stage."

Akizuki's emotions were fused together and he was unable to tell them apart. Joy? Exhilaration? Love?

Yuyama felt her heart still beating fast, feeling like it had skipped a beat as she held Akizuki's warm hand. She pulled him outside to breathe the fresh, chilly night air. They calmed down, their breaths resumed normality.

Akizuki turned to face Yuyama. "That was…" Words couldn't describe it and she understood, smiling. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead. His lips trailed downwards onto her nose, and finally her lips.

Yuyama felt warmth creep onto her neck and cheeks, even though it was cold outside.

Akizuki pulled back and feeling her cold hands, said "Come on, let's go back inside. Your hands are freezing."  
Reluctantly she agreed, wanting to savor the moment a bit longer.

Akizuki pulled up the flap of the tent and he and Yuyama slipped back inside. No one had bothered to follow after their performance and the two secretly enjoyed a sweet moment alone together.


	17. Chapter 16

A year passed peacefully and Akizuki's work was fine and even Yuyama found a part-time job along with continuing her occupation as the leader of the Kakunojo Yuyama Troupe.

"I'm home." Akizuki called as he pulled open the screen door. Yuyama answered with "Welcome back, Akizuki."

She took his hand and smiled as he set down his case and smiled back.

"It's a good thing you came back early. The troupe and I decided on something important." Yuyama said, her eyes serious and face grave. Immediately, Akizuki ceased smiling, alarmed.

"Did something happen?" He asked worriedly as she took him over to a room where the rest of the troupe was sitting on the ground. Kobako and Benimaru sniffled, their eyes evidently red from crying. Zagashira stared intently at Akizuki while Kakashi held the children, comforting them. Shiranui was silent and studying the wooden floor.

"Akizuki, we have something to let you on about. We've been discussing this for awhile now." Zagashira stated and Akizuki felt something short of dread.

Zagashira glanced at Yuyama and nodded. "Go ahead Zachou. It is your honor."

Akizuki's attention was turned to her. She bit her lips and fumbled with her fingers before finally saying "We've decided we'll do one last play and then, the Kakunojo Yuyama troupe will disband."

Akizuki's heart leapt into his throat, shocked and surprised with the delivered news. He stared into Yuyama's eyes, bewildered and saw tears form in her eyes. He could tell it had been a very difficult decision that was long deliberated over with.

Akizuki took her by the arms and murmured "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, it is." Yuyama whispered, her voice breaking. Akizuki turned to the others. "All of you. Is this okay?" They nodded their assent.

Akizuki finally nodded. As long as this was what they wanted. He took Yuyama's hands and led her out, wanting to speak some more with her but privately. They entered his room, which was recently cleaned for his arrival. Akizuki made Yuyama sit down and he looked squarely at her.

"Are you absolutely positively sure about this?" He asked again. This time, Yuyama rolled her eyes, even though they still had tears.

"Yes, yes. Now stop fussing over me like a mother hen." She replied.

"Just double checking…"

A moment of silence filled the room. Yuyama took Akizuki's hand, rubbing it as if trying to get good luck.

"Our last play will be called _Intrigue in the Bakumatsu_." She said. "What do you think?"

She told him that it was about the exciting yet dangerous time of their life, four years ago, when they were chasing after the Lord's Head. She wanted the world to know about their story and make it the last play. It was fitting after all their time together. Akizuki agreed, then asked "Am I playing my part as me?"

"Yes. It will be like telling our story. But of course, not everybody has to believe it's a true story." Yuyama answered.

Feeling better, she stood up and poured herself some tea that had been sitting for some time on Akizuki's table, sipping it and feeling its warmth tingle her body. She set it down when Akizuki swiped it and drank some himself. She gaped at him._ An indirect kiss!_, she thought with embarrassment, even though they had kissed before.

He chugged it all down (he was thirsty after his business trip and hadn't had a single drop of water) and when he glanced across at Yuyama, she was blushing. He blushed too at her shyness, but he grinned. He had something that had been in the back of his mind for a while now.

" Yuyama, I've been thinking about this for a long time…" Akizuki said slowly, reaching over to grab her hands. Finding them, he gripped them tightly. He felt extremely nervous, anxious on how she would react. Yuyama stared at him, puzzled. "Well, what is it?"

He wanted to ask, yet he was too embarrassed too. But it came out anyways.

"After the last play, let's get married."


	18. Chapter 16 Part 2

Yuyama gasped, shocked but her feelings were of exhilarating joy and excitement. She couldn't contain it for long.

"Of course! I would be honored to! Oh, I love you so much, Akizuki!"

Yuyama was loud enough that Kakashi called from somewhere "Are you alright Zachou?!"

She was blushing, but she didn't care. Right now, it was the happiest day of her life. "Yes, I'm quite alright!" Yuyama called back.

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he chuckled, hugging her tightly back.

"I'm so glad you said yes. I was really nervous." Akizuki whispered. At this, Yuyama laughed.

"There was no need to be scared. I would've definitely answered yes."

But still, Akizuki murmured "Thank goodness. I can finally bind myself to the girl I love the most."

He nuzzled her soft neck lovingly, planting a small kiss. Yuyama shivered but smiled and kissed his neck too.

"I love you." Akizuki said softly into her ear, almost inaudibly.

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 17

It had all lead up to this moment, months and months of practicing and perfecting and last minute change.

Many people booked for tickets, all wanting to see the last play of the Kakunojo Yuyama Troupe. It certainly sold out very quickly after people heard it was the last one they would ever get to see from the Kakunojo Yuyama Troupe. They most definitely did not want to miss such a splendid performance. And it would not disappoint.

Everything was a whirlwind, and the audience was captivated by the timeline of their history. The past of the troupe, their secret at last revealed to the world. The mystery and truth of the Lord's Head was made known. Everything was shown, nothing was missing, starting from the meeting of Akizuki and the two children, Benimaru and Kobako, when he had saved them from arguing men. The story continued on from there, and ended with a spectacular performance of the defeat of Soutetsu and Lord's Head at the Eternal Assassin's hands.

Many say that it was their greatest play, the most amazing thing they had ever seen. There would still be talk of it many months later, and it would always pop out every once in a while. Of course, some thought it was just another story, while still others did not understand, but enjoyed it immensely anyways.

And what about our fellow performers?

They had absolutely put all their efforts into it. How did they feel?

They felt like they were finally freed. There was nothing more to add, nothing more to fix and change. That was it. And "it" was good. "It" was the best.

The Intrigue in the Bakumatsu was a sensational hit and they felt like they had achieved something.

Now, they had the rest of their life to live leisurely without any restraint.

Only, of course, Akizuki and Yuyama were extremely busy planning their wedding. There was still much to be done and the two lovers had plunged into their work right after the end of the Kakunojo Yuyama Troupe. And of course, all members were invited to their wedding. That was the next thing to look forward to.


	20. Final Chapter - Chapter 18

Yuyama closed her eyes as attendants worked around her, hovering – no, smothering her – while they were at it.

A woman carefully painted Yuyama's face white, moving the brush gently across Yuyama's cheeks. "Ah, it tickles." Yuyama murmured, earning her a sharp hush. Yuyama returned to silence. Her eyes wandered and landed on Kobako, who was watching Yuyama being dressed up for the upcoming wedding. They smiled and Kobako felt amazed. The Chief was going to become a married woman! And to Akizuki, the Eternal Assassin!

Another woman scooped up Yuyama's hair (it had grown pretty long) and piled it on her head, fashioning it into a bunkin takashimada, the traditional hairstyle a bride wore for her wedding. On a table beside her, there were many pins, combs, and other accessories.

The first woman, finished with the white paint, commenced applying makeup onto Yuyama. The whole time, Yuyama remained as still as a statue, never wavering, her back tall and dignified.

When the face and hair were done, more women arrived carrying the wedding attire the bride was to wear. At this point, Yuyama was feeling excited and very anxious. She had never imagined herself wearing a bride's outfit.

The women wove around her, pulling her sleeves and arms, fitting the costumes snugly on her body. Then, they tied the obi tightly, which caused Yuyama to let out a sharp "oof!"

The other costumes were put on and the women smiled and giggled, proud of their accomplishment. Kobako gasped "Wow! You look so beautiful, Zachou! You look so different!"

Yuyama grinned somewhat shyly, turning towards her. "You think?"

She requested for a mirror and the women pulled her to a standing mirror. Yuyama stared. Who was this beautiful woman that stared back at her? She touched her lip and a cheek and the makeup artist chastised her for ruining her hard work. "Don't touch it, you'll mess it up and I'll have to redo it." The woman growled, glaring. Yuyama hurriedly put her hand down.

However, for once in her life, Yuyama worried about her feminine appearance. _What will Akizuki think?_ She thought nervously and began tugging at the sleeves of her kimono as a woman came over to put on her tsunokakushi, the veil that draped over her face. It was meant to hide her "demon horns" and show that she would faithfully carry out her roles as a wife with patience and serenity.

As if sensing her distress, one of the women reassured her that her groom would be flabbergasted. "You look so pretty; there will be no way that he would think you looked weird. Just wait till you see his expression."

And flabbergasted he was. After finished with all the dressing up, Akizuki waited quietly for Yuyama to pop out of the dressing room. Finally after what seemed like eons, she appeared at the doorway, and Akizuki was floored.

She was absolutely _stunning._ Maybe a better way to put it was ethereal, like a goddess. What words Akizuki had planned to say suddenly flew out of his head as he gazed at her in what seemed like stupidity. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide.

Yuyama panicked at his staring, thinking that she must look weird, and groaned. "I look weird, don't I? Tell me the truth." She pouted and glanced down at the floor.

Akizuki quickly recovered to apologize for staring at her like that. "It's not like you look weird – that's not why I was staring at you like that," He explained, feeling a blush rise from his cheeks, "It's because, well, you look absolutely gorgeous. You look so beautiful."

Yuyama lifted her eyes from the floor to goggle at him, her cheeks blushing furiously. Deemed gorgeous (absolutely gorgeous), she felt flattered and embarrassed. To hide it, she scanned her groom from head to toe.

Akizuki was wearing a midnight black haori over a black-and-white striped hakama and black kimono. Adorned over his chest was a pom pom himo tie. Needless to say, he appeared dashing like a prince and she complimented him so, leaving out the prince part (she was too embarrassed).

Zagashira arrived in a formal costume. He was to act as Yuyama's father, since she was really an orphan and her foster parents were killed all those years ago and she had already exacted revenge with the help of Akizuki.

"You look like an angel, Chief. It makes me so happy to see you dressed like a bride for your wedding." He said with a few tears in his eyes.

Yuyama took his old, worn hands and said "Thank you so much, Zagashira-san. You were like my right-hand man, and you have taught me so much. For that, I owe you my deepest gratitude."

The rest of the troupe joined them and there was much tears, smiles, compliments, and "thank-yous." Kotoha was also present and she and Yuyama hugged like sisters, crying a little bit.

After all the tears, Yuyama sincerely hoped she had not ruined her makeup and asked Akizuki if it was still alright. He answered "You look perfectly fine. Even if it was a bit messed up, I wouldn't mind."

At last, the ceremony was to begin. There were butterflies in the bride's and groom's stomachs as they got into position. There was a long precession that traveled to the shrine.

When they reached there, everyone took their respective places and the priest began to officiate the wedding.

First, Akizuki repeated a vow to Yuyama after the priest.

"This woman I marry,

No matter what the health situation is,

I will love this person,

Respect this person,

Console this person,

Help this person,

Until death,

Protecting fidelity.

I swear."

Then it was Yuyama 's turn to repeat the vow after the priest.

"This man I marry,

No matter what the health situation is,

I will love this person, respect this person,

Console this person,

Help this person,

Until death,

Protecting fidelity.

I swear."

The priest turned to Akizuki and asked "Shinro, Akizuki, you will marry this woman and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death? Do you promise to fulfill?"

In a serious, confident tone, Akizuki replied, "Hai, chikaimasu."

The priest turned to Yuyama next and asked "Shinpu, Yuyama, you will marry this man and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death? Do you promise to fulfill?"

Like Akizuki, Yuyama responded with a serious, confident tone. "Hai, chikaimasu."

The priest gazed down at them and smiled.

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife."

There were loud cheers (especially from Shiranui who had already tried to steal some sake and was itching to get them after his first failed attempt).

It felt like it had finally dawned on Akizuki and Yuyama, and all the nervousness was instantly dispelled. They swiveled their heads to look at each other. Suddenly, they smiled and kissed, causing their audience to go crazy.

When they pulled apart, they were immediately bombarded with congratulations as food was served. Yuyama left the scene to change into a red uchikake kimono, a kimono that was beautifully decorated and only worn by a bride or for a stage performance.

While she was gone, an already slightly drunk Shiranui sidled up to Akizuki and whispered devilishly "Good luck on your wedding night."

Akizuki felt like bashing Shiranui's face with his sword. Unfortunately, it was not present since violence was not tolerated during a wedding and Shiranui made his quick getaway.

_That bastard,_ Akizuki thought with grinding annoyance. However, his anger swiftly subsided at the reappearance of his wife. _His wife. _He could actually, at long last, call her his own.

She took his face gently and kissed him again when he sped over to her.

"My _husband_, Akizuki." She said, testing the words. He grinned like a child.

"My _beautiful_ _wife_, Yuyama."

Someone called out "Long live the newlyweds!"

Akizuki and Yuyama could only smile and laugh. It was the most joyous occasion of their life and they were utterly happy and content, and they looked forward to a wonderful future together as husband and wife, no matter if it was going to be bad times or good times.

~ End of Curtain ~

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much, to my readers, for sticking with me and the story all the way through. Whew, at long last, it has come to a conclusion! I hope all of you really enjoyed it! This was my first fanfiction and I'm so proud of it. Below are some notes regarding the last chapter. Once again, thank you so much readers!

Shinro – Groom

Shinpu – Bride

Hai, chikamasu – Yes, I promise

**Groom's Vow:**

Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi

Fufu to narou to shite imasu

Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo

Soudenai tokimo

Kono hito o aishi

Kono hito o uyamai

Kono hito o nagusame

Kono hito o tasuke

Watakushi no inochi no kagiri

Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o

Chikai masu.

**Bride's Vow:**

Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi

Fufu to narou to shite imasu

Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo

Soudenai tokimo

Kono hito o aishi

Kono hito o uyamai

Kono hito o nagusame

Kono hito o tasuke

Watakushi no inochi no kagiri

Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o

Chikai masu.


End file.
